Kagerou
by YumeSangai
Summary: A libélula sem cor segue sem esperar nada da vida, sua energia se relaciona com sonhos e ilusões que aceitamos como realidade concreta. HaoxMarion
1. Chapter 1

-Como aproveitou o feriado

**Capítulo 01: Desinteresse.**

"_A Libélula expressa a essência dos tempos de mudança, das mensagens de iluminação e sabedoria, e a comunicação com o mundo dos elementais"._

_**Xamanismo.**_

-Como aproveitou o feriado?

-Você viu o aluno transferido?

-Aaah eu fui à praia, conheci um garoto tão bonito!

Irritante, Irritante, Irritante!

Essas conversas paralelas me dão nojo, as pessoas deveriam aprender que quando não se tem assunto, é porque é melhor ficar de boca calada, ou isso é tão difícil assim?

O colégio me irrita, a falsa amizade de alguns anos, o uniforme indecente, a conversa durante o almoço, educação física, língua estrangeira, culinária, garotos.

O feriado havia sido proveitoso, três dias em casa, seguido do tão esperado final de semana, eu havia ganhado um jogo de ps3 de aniversário, na verdade a única coisa boa, no meio de tantos pacotes com fitas brilhantes, papel enfeitado e grafia perfeita, pra que? Vai tudo pro lixo mesmo.

Se quer dar um presente a alguém, leve essa pessoa a uma loja e deixe que ela escolha, não precisa embrulhar e também não precisa de abraços e beijos de aniversário. É uma vez por ano, tenha pena!

Enfim, nesses dias eu tratei de ficar jogando, ouvi que abriram uma pista de gelo, acho que minha prima me convidou, mas pra que?

Ficar no meio de várias pessoas, desfilando em um maldito lago congelado? Eu posso ver tv, obrigada.

No final do quarto dia o jogo estava concluído, não estavam todos os status em 100 mas o jogo não é tão bom assim, não me da vontade de fazer tudo de novo, talvez você não entenda mesmo...

De qualquer forma, eu havia terminado meu vigésimo livro do ano no final daquele mesmo dia, o domingo é movimentado, quando pessoas "normais" saem para clubes, shoppings e se encontram no meio da calçada atrapalhando as pessoas da estação, porque eu reclamo?

Fui arrastada pela minha mãe, me lembro dela dizer algo sobre "você passa tempo demais trancada nesse quarto, está ficando mais branca que a parede" e ela quer que eu pareça uma kogal?! Pais normais dariam de tudo para ter uma filha que não fica saindo de casa desnecessariamente.

-Bom dia, espero que todos tenham aproveitado o feriado...

Minha análise estava sendo interrompida pela professora de literatura, é claro que ela iria desejar que todos tivéssemos um bom feriado, pois está estampado em sua testa enorme "assim vocês calam a boca e quem sabe eu consiga passar da página 30"

Às vezes os professores conseguem ser piores que os alunos, são sádicos e hipócritas. Aliás, isso deve ser um pré-requisito para dar aula, fico imaginando se aqueles valentões que andam em grupos com espada de madeira resolvessem tomar o colégio e se tornarem mestres, talvez aprendêssemos algo mais interessante do que Nobunaga.

-Marion-san.

Me virei quase que automaticamente, conhecia bem aquela voz calma e serena, enjoativa e falsa. Jeanne. Ergui a sobrancelha, totalmente fora de questão gastar minha saliva nesse colégio. Aliás, eu fiz uma aposta comigo mesma, será que eu consigo passar um dia inteiro sem precisar falar?

Peguei o papel que ela estendia e me virei sem agradecer, reconheci na hora a folha roxa com bruxinhas nas laterais. Matilda, provavelmente já entediada com a aula querendo falar de como fora seu feriado.

_Você faltou bem quando o garoto novo entrou. Adivinha? Ele é irmão do Asakura, olha lá pro fundo._

_Machi._

Ah perae, o feriado não foi de três dias? Talvez dois, um...certo, eu queria ficar em casa jogando vídeo-game, mas isso é totalmente normal e aceitável, eu posso aprender melhor em casa, não?

De qualquer forma, eu ainda não havia reparado no tal irmão do Asakura, o que me faz pensar, Asakura, Asakura...quem? Olhei para o único lado possível, já que eu sentava ao lado da janela.

Na mesma direção que a minha, um grupo de bobões, o escandoloso de cabelo azul, com a irmã ainda mais escandalosa, a chatinha de cabelo rosa e ah, o Asakura.

Me virei ainda mais para trás, não precisei nem me dar ao trabalho de procurar, era a cara do irmão, só que com cabelos compridos, hn... esse era o tal Asakura dois, uma figura... no mínimo interessante, _mas _um garoto, e eles sempre são patéticos.

Não da pra esperar absolutamente nada de alguém da mesma idade que você, que está no segundo ano, certo? Talvez só eu pense assim, hn... talvez a senhorita-boas-maneiras-Jeanne concorde comigo. Okay, isso não faz a menor diferença.

-Abram seus livros na página 32.

Milagre, ela conseguiu, no próximo semestre ainda estaremos na 35. Outra aposta.

**Continua.**

**N/A: A estória vai seguir sempre em pov, normalmente da Marion, pretendo fazer do Hao também.**

**Kagerou libélula.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02:

**Capítulo 02: **

_A libélula que queria conhecer o mundo, desejava e viajava enquanto adormecia no casulo, e quando finalmente pôde sair, tratou de voar o mais alto possível, pois gostava da cor das nuvens e suas várias formas. Mas rapidamente se cansou do branco e desceu para ver a grama, de lá avistou uma pequena casa, tão colorida e com materiais diferentes, e decidida ela entrou pela janela. Parando direto na cozinha, a libelula passou o dia vagando pela casa e pousando em tudo, frio, quente, fofo, áspero._

_No centro da mesa, ela viu um pote cheio de nuvem e decidiu ficar lá por algum tempo, onde poderia passar a noite, mas não era nuvem, era algo grudento e ela não conseguia sair, triste e desesperada, a libelula começou a rezar, dizendo que se conseguisse sair ela ajudaria todos os insetos voadores, pediu e pediu._

_O choro da libelula chamou atençao do cozinheiro, que pegou a libelula e a jogou pela janela. Ela respirou aliviada e agradeceu a deus, disse que quando acordasse faria o que havia prometido, ajudaria a todos, ela só não sabia que libélulas vivem apenas um dia._

Pessoas não se interessam por contos, acham que é coisa de criança e hoje em dia, quem é que da ao filho um livro de fábulas?

Enquanto esperava meu irmão escolher o cd que daria de presente para sua namoradinha, eu me distraía, sentado no tapete de quebra-cabeça da seção infatil. Ora, fábulas não são para crianças.

Isso porque ninguém quer dar um livro sem gravuras, acostumando-o com coisas fáceis e dificultando seu aprendizado. Estudar kanjis em folhas de jornal por horas? Isso é coisa de gente do interior.

-Mamãe, eu quero esse, me da?

Me virei, observando a pequena que trazia um livro bem colorido, acho que era alguma estorinha de princesa de pouco menos que 25 páginas. A mulher parecia alguém de cargo importante de uma empresa, vestida de forma elegante para estar em uma livraria.

Provavelmente estava em horário de almoço e a criança fora carregada junto, um final de semana meio deprimente para a pequena, por que pais têm filhos se não tem tempo para criá-los e educa-los?

-Largue isso e vamos embora.

Exatamente o que parece, uma mulher arrogante, preocupada demais com seus trabalhos, a garota nem deve saber brincar, seus sonhos são interrompidos por essa pessoa cega.

Respirei fundo, contando até três, me ajoelhei em frente à pequena que estava engolindo as lágrimas, porque eles fazem isso? Se tem tanto dinheiro, não é melhor ver um sorriso?

-Eu posso ver?

Ela concordou, enquanto eu pegava o livro e ela secava as lágrimas com o canto das mãos, vi a mãe parar mais distante, de braços cruzados, acho que ela sabia o que eu ia fazer.

-Você parece com a princesa do livro.

-Não, ela é muito mais bonita.

Tão doce, com quem será que aprendeu a ser amável e não escandalosa? Talvez tivesse um irmão ou uma tia que atenda desejos pequenos.

-É mesmo? Acho que você é uma princesa.

-Princesas vivem em um castelo.

-Eu acredito que você vive onde você sonha, qual o seu nome pequena princesa?

Ela não compreendeu por completo minhas palavras, mas seu sorriso foi suficiente para que ela percebesse que seu quarto de bonecas é seu castelo.

-Chihiro.

-Chihiro-hime, isso é pra você. – Fui até o caixa e paguei o livro, era tão barato que uma criança com sua mesada poderia comprar, entreguei a ela, um sorriso ainda mais doce se formou e sua mãe parecia inconformada.

Ela se aproximou com seu ar imponente, ainda com os braços cruzados, segurando a mão da filha.

-Não precisava fazer isso, mais tarde eu mesma compraria.

Oh doce mentira, é só isso que eles sabem fazer, gritam, erguem a mão e à noite? Quem lerá a estória da princesa? Duvido que essa mulher que mais parece uma bruxa faça algo assim, talvez porque ninguém fizesse por ela, se bem que isso não é desculpa, já que nós não desejamos repetir o que julgamos errado nas atitudes de nossos pais.

-Então faça isso, com o próximo livro.

Ela abriu a boca para o que eu penso ser uma resposta bem mal educada, mas a pequena interrompeu.

-Obrigada moço.

-Até mais Chichiro-hime.

A mulher virou as costas, eu apenas dei de ombros.

-Hao, o que está fazendo?

-Encontrou? - Me virei para meu irmão, ele ergueu o cd com um sorriso divertido. – Porque demorou tanto?

-Pensei achar outra coisa, mas não entendo nada.

-Claro que não entende, nem se preocupa em saber o que a agrada.

Embora ele tenha demorado um tempo considerável, mas conhecendo bem a figura, aposto minha vida como ele estava parado olhando para a janela e esqueceu o que tinha ido fazer.

-Eu sei que ela gosta de música.

Parabéns bom irmão, você vai muito longe assim, sorte que a Tamamura é tão inteligente quanto um Pontchi e Konchi... ou seja lá o que eles são.

-Quem era a garotinha?

-Hn? Uma princesa.

-Que? Legal ainda ter princesas hoje em dia.

Você não está falando sério, está? Ele não pode ser meu irmão... talvez eu deva concordar com Ren quando diz que meu irmão veio de outro planeta comandados por gnomos.

**Continua.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: **

Eu não sei por que a pressa, talvez ela finalmente estivesse ouvindo meus gritos, até então eu estudava em um colégio só para mulheres, mas já fazia cinco anos e eu não havia me tornado amiga de ninguém.

Me divertia mais indo até a casa de minha prima, embora não fizéssemos algo de extraordinário, eu sentia que poderia conversar um pouco, embora falar não fosse nosso forte.

Ela estudava em um colégio público bem conceituado, ela estava sempre reclamando de tudo, penso que ela gostaria de estar no meu lugar.

Em uma viagem à Okinawa, ela disse que gostaria de estar em uma família novamente, não deve ser fácil, o pai abandonou a todos e a mãe só sabe dizer como homens são inúteis e nojentos, ela apenas repete tudo que escuta.

Ter mãe e pai em casa, não quer dizer que eles sejam presentes e isso faz muito mais falta, do que se um deles estivesse simplesmente muito longe. É mais ou menos assim aqui em casa.

Eu, passo o dia vendo tv, lendo revistas e dizendo onde as empregadas devem limpar, o que elas devem passar e o que eu quero para o almoço, é uma casa bem grande, totalmente inútil, isso poderia ser transformada em uma pensão com a quantidade de quartos extras.

Mas eu havia conseguido, convencido meu pai de que mudar de colégio faria bem, eu poderia morar com minha vó e ir para o colégio amaldiçoado que Marion sempre falou.

Da maneira que ela conta, até parece divertido, mas eu sei que na verdade é uma rotina, como em qualquer outro lugar, mas eu gostaria de poder tentar interagir.

O carro parou, meu motorista me ajudou a descer, a cidade não era diferente da que eu vivia até então, barulhenta, pessoas apressadas, carros buzinando, mas não quero morar no interior, não agora.

- Anna, venha, venha.

- Vovó, obrigada por me receber.

Seguimos por um quintal longo, era uma casa de esquina, embora muito bonita, de dois andares, sempre achei que ela vivesse em uma casa apertadinha, pelo menos sei que o meu quarto continuará sendo grande, talvez eu consiga colocar o pôster da Ringo.

- Vá passear, quando voltar as coisas já estarão no seu devido lugar.

- Não sei andar por aqui.

- Mas é assim que se aprende, pergunte as pessoas na rua se tiver dúvida.

Ela sorriu e voltou para dentro da casa. Eu estava parada no quintal, ao lado de uma arvore; ela realmente acredita que eu não sei interagir com as pessoas, bom...na verdade, vendo meus pais, acho que se pode ter certeza.

Segui a rua, se eu virasse talvez eu me perdesse, tinham muitas casas, e não faço idéia onde fica o centro. Ah, era só falar, várias placas saindo dos prédios, lojas coladas, eu comecei a me sentir em casa.

As pessoas andavam de um lado a outro sem se preocupar com nada, eu não gosto de multidões, ficar sendo esmagada por nada, eu simplesmente me recuso.

Decidi descansar em uma pequena sorveteria, as mesinhas cor de limão eram agradáveis, embora tivesse pedido apenas um copo d'água, me parecia suficiente.

Eu não sei o quanto andei, mas meus pés doíam, o que me fez lembrar que eu precisava comprar sapatos, sandálias como as minhas só fazem cortes.

Um gatinho de pêlo marrom claro veio andando na minha direção, não pude deixar de me sentir um pouquinho feliz, saindo do banquinho eu me agachei no chão, segurando o bichano.

- Você também está perdido?

O sol estava incomodando, por alguma razão estúpida, olhei para cima, um prédio bem grande tampava os grandes raios, no segundo andar, um vidro que ia do chão até o teto, mas não era só isso que me fez ficar parada olhando estupidamente para lá.

Um garoto olhando exatamente para o mesmo gato que eu segurava, me incomodou um pouco, ou fato dele estar muito colado naquele vidro, que se quebrasse, eu prefiro nem pensar.

É estranho, a cidade, as pessoas, eu não me sinto perdida aqui, até mesmo aquele garoto... As energias daqui são mais positivas, ou estar longe dos meus pais me fizesse bem.

**Continua.**


End file.
